Beyond Amane
by RM-1308
Summary: The tool of Kira meats the clone of L. All corners of hell hold their breath as these untold events unfold. But who knows? Maybe Ryuk will get his "adventure." Rated T for know but if I have it my way the rating will defiantly change.
1. Tool's New Love

Tool's New Love

I grudgingly walked into the large dance hall. My poofy red dress didn't quite fit in with the elegant flowing gowns these women wore. I kept my eyes low as I walked over to the drink table and sat in one of the large chairs. Normally I'd be in the center of the room dancing without a care, but; how do you dance at a ball without a partner?

Yes I, Misa Amane, was stood-up.

Not that I blame him, I mean a god can hardly be bothered to go to some dance with a ... a tool. Yes, that's all I am to him. He may try to soften that simple fact by humoring me once in a while but, that's another reason I love him. He was kind naturally. Not to mention he's sexy as hell, a genius, and Kira.

I sighed and dropped my head into my palms. Why? Why didn't he come? He said he would, I thought. If he got caught up in something, wouldn't he call? I gave another sigh and sat up.

At that moment I laid my eyes on the host.

"...Ryuzaki...?" I whispered, unable to grasp what my eyes were seeing.

He'd changed...a LOT. Gone were the ragged, baggy clothes he donned whenever I saw him: replaced with a pressed and fitted black tux. His terrible slouch was now almost military straight, but relaxed too. Ryuzaki had some body when in the right clothes. I shook my head.

This can't be that candy loving perv! I closed my eyes and counted.

1 ... 2.... 2and a half.... 2 and three quarters..... 3....

I opened my eyes to find the same drop-dead-gorgeous Ryu-san looking at me with his deep...red eyes???

What the fuck? Okay it's not Ryuzaki. It's not Ryuzaki. It's not-...

"Where'd 'e go!" I searched for him until, finally, I spotted him walking –no, gliding towards me.

I stood up to get away, this defiantly wasn't Ryuzaki. The guy hadn't done anything to me (he was still smiling for Christ's sake) and I was terrified to have him anywhere near me. I started for the door but Rem stopped me.

"Don't move. It's not the Ryuzaki clone what's endangering you." I gave her a questioning look but turned back to Ryu-clone.

He stepped up to me, smiling gently. "And what is a lovely young woman such as yourself doing alone?"

His voice! Oh god his voice! I felt my throat tighten in longing. Such a beautiful sound, deeper and richer than Kira's but…oh. I relearned how to breath, then realized my fear was gone. I straightened up and said, "I'm not all alone."

His eyes flickered to Rem for a fraction of a second then returned to me. He couldn't see her, could he?!

"I suppose you're right; few people are ever all alone. Even some are never alone. But," He looked into my eyes, those liquid roses drowning me, "there are some who are always alone."

I shivered trying to regain a little control, "Like Kira and L." He showed an odd attraction to this subject so I continued, "Both fighting for everyone...in there own way. But because of that; they are doomed to be alone."

The man chuckled at this. Oh that voice again, like a piano keyed just right. "Yes, the pursuit of each other and the fight for the world can take up much of a human's time. Even drive them to insomnia just to gain a few more curtail hours. But why, if indeed they do suffer at all, must it be alone?"

My eyes fell away from his, to rest dead and cold on the floor. "Why indeed." I said in a monotone I'd only ever heard from Ryuzaki.

The host's warm, silky hand lifted my chin to look into his eyes again, feeling as though we were connecting in the most intimate way. Almost as if he understood what I meant to the very depths of my words. I blushed deeply and tried to look down again.

He smiled kindly and dropped his soft hand to mine. "Care to dance?"

I looked at him and shook my head slowly, "I can't dance...anything fit for a ballroom." I added at his questioning look.

"Will you tell me your name then?"

"W-what?"

He laughed, an odd laugh but just as musical as his flowing words. "Ka ha, ha. Don't fret my dear! I'm not Kira-san. I'll even tell you my name if will make you feel better."

This made me realize I hadn't looked at his name yet. I was too drawn to his amazing eyes to see the crimson name floating just above his raven hair. "Misa Amane," I answered.

His smile widened, "Such a lovely name. Misa...Amane..." he seemed to see something interesting above my head then rose met aqua again. "It's not Japanese though, is it?"

I started to answer that but remembered he hadn't told me his name yet. "You're right, it's not. So what's you're name? Or do angels have no name?"

"Ka ha, ha! Not letting me get out of it are you?"

"Nope."

"My name is Beyond Birthday...and I'm far from what most people would call an angel." He ended with a dead laugh. Then his eyes leered, but they were no longer on me. I felt someone shift behind me and I spun around.

"Raito-kun!" I nearly screamed and hugged his neck. For once he returned the favor. I could tell it was to warn Beyond to stay away, but I didn't really care. I sighed dreamily and sunk back into 'dumb-ass' mode. Kira was usually more comfortable when I didn't seem to have a mind. "You're late! Why weren't you here like you said?" I pouted cutely.

I noticed Beyond wince at my attitude but he seemed to understand it.

"Sorry, they kept me later than I thought." Kira's voice was almost as coarse at his fathers after listening to Beyond's musical words. Then his amber eyes turned to Beyond and I felt trouble. "Who's your friend, Misa?"

"Oh this is-"

"Ryuzaki." Beyond cut in, I blinked. "Rue Ryuzaki. And you must be Raito Yagami?" He said smoothly holding out his hand.

"Yes," Kira shook his hand. At this point even Matsuda-san would have felt the deadly undertones the two men were radiating. Thankfully the ball-thing was almost over, or they might have fought.

-L.A.B-

As Kira and I walked toward his parked car in silence I thought about the guy I'd just met. He was like Ryuzaki injected with essence of angel. He might actually BE and angel. I wondered.

Just then Kira stopped; we were yards from the car. I looked at his face; then I heard it: a soft chuckling, eerie and cold. The terror that had consumed me at the ball filled me up once again.

"...R-Rem...?" I whispered.

It's the man from before.

"...B-"

No. The one you didn't see.

Kira turned to the now giggling person. I turned with him to see the name- but what I saw bothered me almost as much as it must have bothered Kira-kun.

Raven black hair, mussed in an odd part. Dark eyes with defined insomnia bags hanging under them, prominent slouch and baggy plain clothes completed the "look".

The person giggled again, stepping carefully toward us. I wanted to run, far _-_**far**_-_ away and hide in a bright corner with a loaded gun in my hands. But the look on the person's face said "Try it. I _dare_ you."

I gripped Kira's arm tighter, but didn't take my eyes off the creepy person.

"What do you want?" Kira said in a low demanding voice. Of course Kira wouldn't fear a mere human.

The whole street was deserted but for the distant hum of the Ball that was still winding down. No one to help, no one to know. Kira I hope you can kill faster than 40 seconds.

I looked above the person's head and saw just a phonic 'A' above his head. The life span wasn't very long either, only about five more years. But, wait if this guy tries anything, wouldn't Kira-kun kill him? I looked at Kira again; he was still waiting for an answer.

The guy's lips stretched into a terrible grin, one that showed the saw-like teeth within his creepy mouth. His eye shined like a cat ready to pounce. He shifted forward, then, all at once, he fell to the ground limp as a rag doll. I stared at the lump of flesh for a minute, still gripping Kira's arm tightly. "D-did you…?"

"No …Did you?"

"No…"

A thin figure in a torn black tuxedo staggered into view. Blood dribbled from a gash across his chest and stained the bleach-white shirt a dull pinkish red. He looked very different from the party but I still knew how it was. "Rue-san," I shouted and ran over to him. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

He smirked and straightened up, "Of course I'm okay. 'A' just didn't want to go home, that's all." His musical voice stunned me for a minute and he walked (no longer staggering) to "A". "I told you not too go too far. Idiot." Beyond muttered pulling 'A' onto his shoulder. When he finaly looked at Kira, hate and tension filled the air once again.

"You should keep that thing on a tighter leash."

"And lose a chance of seeing Amane-san again? I don't think so."

Kira scuffed unimpressed, "he could have killed her."

Beyond gave one of his odd laughs, "Ka ha, ha! Yagami-san, I highly doubt you believe that anymore than I do."


	2. The Boss & his Clones

Woohoo! 2 reviews! And good ones too ^^.(yeah I'm crazy I know)

No the first one wasn't a one shot, so here's chapy #2!

Quick recap: _Kira scuffed unimpressed, "he could have killed her."_

_Beyond gave one of his odd laughs, "Ka ha, ha! Yagami-san, I highly doubt you believe that anymore than I do." _With that he turned back to me (beaming still), wished me good night and left the way he'd come. I would have stood there, staring after him forever if Kira hadn't grabbed my arm and led me to his car.

((I had written the last par before hand but couldn't find it T-T))

___________________________________

The Boss & His Clones

(Misa POV)

"Misa," Kira began once we were inside the car, "Did you see their names?"

I hesitated, I loved Kira and would do anything for him…but nothing had happened; no crime to punish. I looked at him, hoping against hope he'd get the message without me questioning him.

"I'm not going to kill them…yet. I just want to know if either of them were the real Ryuzaki."

Thank Kira-kun; he knew what I meant! "No, I mean yes I saw them but neither of them are _Ryuzaki_."

"Alright, we're going to the tower."

"You're gonna tell Ryuzaki? Why?"

Kira's usually calm face twisted into a snarl as fierce as a starving wolf, "Because apparently the idiot wasn't carful enough. Didn't you notice both of the men back there were almost clones of Ryuzaki?"

I looked at him, "Yeah I noticed…I just hoped I was wrong…" I whispered the last part. Of course I noticed the similarities! I'm not a dumb-ass! I thought angrily, Why do you think I wasn't dancing or otherwise with the normal-esque one?! I desperately wanted to yell at him. But…he was Kira, my master; and yelling at him was not aloud.

We reached the looming, gloomy tower a half-hour later. Kira parked in the basement parking lot and we headed for the door. But when we were (once again) only a few yards from our destination: a long black limousine pulled in front of the main door.

Kira stopped to observe. "It's Watari's car, the one he tows Ryuzaki around in." He whispered to himself, I only caught it because the area was silent other wise.

Watari…? Could these two guys work for L? I wondered.

One of the doors swung open and L flew out and hit the near wall with a grotesque 'thwack'. He straightened up a little, but leaned down again to spit blood onto the concrete. He gave a weak cough as another L stepped out of the limo. It's not L, but …which clone is it?!

The one that stepped out of the car had a very short name; it was 'A'. The other one must be L, Beyond was wearing a tux. Finally hitting this conclusion I started forward, but Kira held me back.

"It's too risky; I think the one is a cannibal."

I looked at Kira with amazement, "You…but… 'A' will kill him!"

"No, he won't. I'll go, but you stay here." He leered at Rem, "God help me if you ever get hurt." I nodded slowly and he walked off toward the bleeding and glaring Ls.

'A' walked over to Ryuzaki and pushed him, roughly, into a straighter stance against the wall. He leaned in and I assume he said something. That something hit a nerve in the red coated original: his eyes flew open and he gave 'A' a hook shot to the head, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Seeing this Kira started to jog over to the two, Of course he wouldn't care much about L getting killed, but the other one hasn't been proven a criminal. As he approached to two, Kira slowed and got 'A' into a good lock. Then tried to get them to abandon the fight, but 'A' got out of the hold and swept Kira's feet out from under him.

"Raito!" I called and the too Ls turned to me, that's when I noticed the "real L" had red eyes like liquid roses. "…Beyond…" That's why he sped-up, he saw the eyes…

At this point Raito and risen too his feet but another person had joined them. The real L: and he was not happy. I reached the four men just as L was finished "cursing" at his clones. Slowing to a stop, I grabbed Kira's arm and tried locking eyes with Beyond.

"'A', get in the tower!" without any word or hesitation 'A' left to the building. L then turned his eyes on Beyond and did something very un-L-ish. He knelt down to the level Beyond had slid since 'A' left and embraced him like a lover. Whispering, "I'm sorry you had to come…I'm sorry about him…" with all the truth of reality.

Kira looked toward the double doors, giving the two a little privacy, but not all together surprised about the sudden change in L. Or was it sudden?

When L got Beyond to his feet and went inside without a word to either of us, I decided to question Kira on this as we fallowed.

"You knew, didn't you?"

He looked sideways at me but quickly looked away blushing a bit. "Yeah, but I didn't find out the way you're thinking."

I gave that three seconds, "What?!" I whispered loudly.

"Not much of a story there…Another time maybe?"

"Oh no you don't, Raito-kun! Tell me."

He looked at me oddly uneasy, "Well before he knew you and I were…together…he was hitting on me – a lot."

I stopped dead gaping at him. "You're joking, right?"

He kept walking.

I ran to catch up with him. "Okay so Ryuzaki – L – is gay?"

"Yes."

I furrowed my brows, "I guess that old saying was right."

"Which one?"

"All the good guys are either gay or taken."

"Really…?" He looked at me questioningly, "And which am I?"

"Taken." I smiled at him.

Kira laughed, "Can I not be gay?"

"I hope not. You're dating ME!"

He continued to laugh but pulled me to him in a friendly hug, "Just joking."

____________________________________

Sorry this one is short, but I'm working on happenings inside I with the style I'm in right now it'll be a chapter on it's own {if I can stop the detail before it becomes a book ;)}


	3. Violence Runs in the Name

Yo! sorry about not putting up in a long time ^^; (I was on a Final Fantasy 7 run). So there's a quick 3rd chapter b/c I have the fourth laid out but it needed a transition for it to work so here's it is. The fourth shouldn't take so long to do b/c I fell in love with DN all over again Saturday.

~R.M.

* * *

Ch. 3 - Violence Runs

in the Name

Later that night... [Beyond's POV]

I wandered back into the research room after cleaning the mess A had made of my skin. Can't say I didn't deserve it though; I knew how he reacts to not getting his way (like a 3 year old)and I still chose to tell him he wasn't aloud anywhere near the knives. He never did know what the word "joking" meant.

I chuckled to myself and just as I flopped onto the bright white couch, a large stack of files was plopped on the glass coffee table in front of me. I looked over the pile to see a highly annoyed A. Removing the top half of the stack; he put it down in front of himself as he sat cross-legged on the table.

"That's not good for the table," Misa said sitting on the on the opposite couch. She smiled at me in greeting; I nodded back noting that fact she seemed conflicted again.

"What are these about?" she asked reaching for one of the folders.

A's dead onyx eyes gave her hand a look, "Don't touch the folder unless you're planning to do this yourself."

She retracted her hand obviously startled that the successor had been so calm. 'Ku-hu-hu' I chuckled at her earning a cute frown and snuff.

"What's so funny?"

[Misa POV]

I looked behind me to see Raito and L walking toward us. I beamed at my boyfriend as he took a set next to me; L sitting with Beyond/Ryuzaki. The creepy clone that had attacked Beyond before - 'A' I think - Watched Raito the whole time. It was really freaking me out; I mean this creep wasn't even blinking!

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. Only to have his emotionless eyes turned on me.

It seemed as though he was going to let it go, looking away and setting the file down carefully. I saw Rem tense; L and Raito were watching the clone carefully then- He pounced.

He landed on me knees and hands pinning me to the couch as it fell over. I winced as it landed, opening my eyes to see him snarling and trying to put his pale- spidery hands on my neck. But something was holding him back, or rather some-_one_ was.

Beyond had grabbed his wrists and was looking as though he would like nothing more than to break the thin bones they held. "Move," He back at me and I scrambled out form beneath the crazed letter and into the arms of Raito.

L, who was reading the forgotten files, glanced at his wrestling friends, "Don't kill him B."

I gave real Ryuzaki a questioning look and turned to the two, to find a violent exchange of fists and feet getting more heated by the second.

Beyond ducked under A's fist and swiped his feet with a well aimed kick. A snarled animalisticly and fell backwards on his hands then kicked out his feet. Beyond blocked it but rolled onto his back as well giving A time enough to do a weird flip kick thing back to his feet and turned back to me.

But before he reached me and Raito, Beyond got into a crouched position kicked off from there, sliding in-between us and A. He stood quickly and gave A a surprisingly strong punch to the cheek that flung the creep back a few yards.

I was about to thank Beyond, but he straightened-up and walked to my attacker. A put a hand to his head and glared daggers at Beyond as the former crouched in front of him: a dangerous look plastered on his lovely face.

I could barely make-out what Beyond was saying but it sounded like;

"I don't give a damn about your sociopathic brain or what L says: if you try to touch Ms. Amane in anyway again I will kill you, you-" I stopped listening as he fell into a string of foreign curses. I knew Beyond was strong but how could he kill A, or anyone for that matter, with **L** so close all the time?

Raito gave me a light squeeze and guided me to the couch that L had put up right. "Are you okay Misa?"

"Hai...'m fine..." I sat in a position similar to L's and put my head on my knees. "Ryuzaki?"

Midnight blue eyes looked at me from under droopy lids. "Yes Amane-san?"

"Where was Beyond before this?"

Raito stood and walked to said man and helped his haul an unconscious A to another room.

"Why does Amane-san wish to know?"

I frowned a little and looked at the glass table, "I think I've seen his before."

"Yes. Beyond informed me about meeting you at the ball-"

"No. I mean...like a few years ago..."

L looked blankly at me, "You may have, but, Amane-san, if you wish to know; why not ask Beyond?"

"A's out for the rest of the night and Raito went home to study for exams."

Speak-of-the-devil.

"Beyond?" I asked as he sat down.

"Yes?" His scarlet eyes twinkled in the dim light giving him the appearance of a mystical being again.

I bit my lip, suddenly not interested in anything but his beautiful lean form draped on the clean white couch, his raven locks contrasting it so well...

"Ms. Amane?"

"Hm? -Oh! Right!" I mentally smacked myself for zoning off like that. "Um, where were you before you came to Japan?"

"Los Angelus, United States. Why?"

"Oh..." Saying Los Angelus was like saying Tokyo, both were known for their schools...and gangs..."It's just, you seem so..."

"So...careless?"

"Well yes. BUT-..."

Both Ryuzakis chuckled at that.

"You're so sophisticated. And calm...even in tense situations."

Beyond's face fell and L retuned to his file. I looked at the two men quizzically, "What? What's wrong?"

Beyond cleared his throat a little before speaking. "I had assumed the story had got to Japan," his glowing eyes darted to L quickly before turning to me again, "Obviously I was mistaken."

"What story?"

He stared to open his mouth to speak when L interjected.

"I know you feel Amane-san is trust worthy, _[but she's still a suspect, Beyond. Do not make my mistake.]_"

I stared at the thin detective annoyed, I don't know Russian but that didn't sound approving to me.

Beyond looked discontent with whatever L had said but didn't speak farther on the subject. Instead saying, "Nothing much I guess. I'm just well know were I'm from."


End file.
